


Let Me (be the one to protect you)

by Roxart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: High School AU in which Tony is the damsel in distress and Steve just wants to be the one who saves him dammit





	Let Me (be the one to protect you)

“So you have plans to ask Stark out yet? Valentine’s Day is coming up soon.”

 

Steve flinched at Nat’s callous question. “I’m not sure. There has been rumors that he has a crush on Pepper and that Strange has a thing for him.”

 

“Those are simply rumours, my dear Captain. You yourself know that they can’t be trusted, unless I am to believe you have inappropriate relations with Lady Carter,” Thor pat Steve’s back reassuringly, shooting him a friendly smile.

 

“Thanks buddy,”

 

The sound of a body hitting the floor with a thud and a pained yelp that sounded suspiciously like Tony bounced off the corridors, alerting the group. Steve turned the corner and felt hot white anger course through his veins. Justin Hammer had Tony pinned to the floor with his foot, and he was surrounded by lackeys. “You think you’re so smart, Stark? Well, let’s see you try to think your way out of this!” Hammer lifted his foot high off the ground and Tony cowered and curled into a tight ball, his arms wrapped around his head protectively. The blond’s heart broke at how vulnerable Tony looked, and he leapt into action.

 

Hammer’s foot was a second from impacting with Tony when he was thrown off his feet by 180 pounds of muscle barreling into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

 

“.. Steve..?” The genius barely caught sight of short blond hair before he slowly unfolded himself. He turned to see Justin Hammer pinned to the ground, his lackeys long gone. Instead of Steve, it was Thor snarling down at Hammer.

 

“How dare you touch our friend?” Thor growled at Hammer.

 

“Tony!” Tony’s head whipped towards the voice, his face lighting up when he saw Steve dropping down next to him, worry etched into his face. Behind him, Nat dragged a bedraggled man, one of Justin’s friends.The brunet shivered. He definitely did not want to be that guy right now.

 

“Are you alright?” Steve’s hands ran frantically up and down the smaller man’s body, searching for scratches. “Hey, hey I’m fine. See?” Tony gripped Steve’s hands, squeezing them once and shooting Steve a genuine smile.

 

“Okay, but I’m still bringing you to the nurse. I will have strong words with Hammer about this.” Steve returned Tony’s smile, their hands still entwined.

 

“I’m glad Point Break over there jumped Hammer though. I probably would have broken a rib had he not been there.”

 

Steve felt a pang of jealousy at the way Tony turned to look at Thor adoringly, desperately wishing it was him instead. As irrational as it was, Steve had wanted to be the one to save Tony.

 

Nat watched the interaction with amusement, shaking her head.

 

“Idiots.”

 

~

 

“Hammer, we need to talk.” Steve dropped his tray heavily onto the table the footballers were eating at, Thor by his side. “I am watching you. One more strike from you and you’re off the team.”

 

The bespectacled man scoffed. “Is this about me beating Tony? That kid deserved it. He walks around these halls thinking he’s smarter than everybody else, sucks up to the teachers, and he has the nerve to deny doing my homework for me. I was only trying to straighten him out, he was lucky I didn’t-“

 

The footballers watched, amusedly, as their Captain threw a heavy punch at Justin’s face, effectively knocking him out.

 

~

 

Steve sighed as he exited Principal Fury’s office, thinking about what he was going to say to Tony about this. He rubbed his raw knuckles, smirking slightly at the memory of Hammer’s jaw cracking under them.

 

“You kicked Hammer off the team AND beat him to a pulp?”

 

Steve jumped, his face reddening as he turned to see Tony staring incredulously at him from beside the door. “Who told you?”

 

“Who told me!? Steve, the whole school knows! Everybody’s raving about it, about how Captain Rogers kicked one of his fastest players off the team and socked him in the face, multiple times I might add, for no reason.”

Tony’s exasperated tone elicited a chuckle out of Steve, who looked at him fondly.

 

“I didn’t punch him for no reason, Tony. He was spouting all these mean things about you that weren’t true, and I couldn’t take it anymore. He isn’t that good at football either. I bet you would be twice the player he was.“

 

“Oh yeah? Should I sign up for the team then?” Tony teased.

 

“Nah. I’d be too distracted chasing anyone trying to tackle you to win the game. The team would get mad. You’d be much safer-“ Steve’s eyes went wide as he was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed to his. He was so starstruck he barely registered his back hitting the wall as the short brunette pushed him against it.

 

“Why Cap, being my knight in shining armour? Aren’t you a gentleman,” Tony breathed against Steve’s lips, sending a chill down the blond’s spine.

 

Steve leaned forward slightly, so that his forehead touched the genius’s own. “Of course I would be, Tony. You are the smartest and most selfless guy I know. Anyone who bullies you for that doesn’t deserve to be on my team, and quite frankly, on this Earth. Nothing would hurt you if I had things my way.”

 

Steve reached up to cradle the genius’s face gently, (Tony blushed a deep maroon, barely remembering the last time someone treated him with such tenderness.) and placed a chaste kiss on Tony’s forehead.

 

“No PDA on school grounds! Do I have to give you another 2 weeks detention on top of the 2 weeks you already have, Rogers?” Principal Fury glared at them from the door of his office, shaking his head.

 

Tony and Steve sprang apart, resulting in Steve knocking his head against the wall and letting out a surprised yelp. “No sir!”

 

“Come on, soldier,” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him along. “You got detention for me?”

 

“It was worth it,” Steve answered, squeezing Tony’s hand. “And I definitely wouldn’t regret it if you agree to be my Valentine?”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff so our boys can finally have a happy ending :)


End file.
